No Title
by BlanchedAlmond
Summary: Naruto benar-benar tidak percaya, ternyata selama ini adik tercintanya pacaran dengan dengan sahabatnya./"Teme! Aku tidak sudi kau pacaran dengan adikku. Lepaskan tangan jelekmu dari tubuh adikku bodoh!"/DLDR


Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Siang itu, sekelompok siswa terlihat tengah makan siang di sebuah café yang tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Dilihat dari seragam yang digunakan, mereka semua memang berasal dari sekolah yang sama.

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning berteriak kepada salah seorang pelayan meminta semangkuk ramen lagi, sedangkan temannya yang duduk disampingnya hanya memutar mata bosan.

"Bodoh!"

"Aku dengar, Teme!"

"Hn."

Perdebatan kecil seperti itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka berdua.

"Kalian masih saja bertingkah seperti sepasang suami istri yang sangat romantis." Shikamaru menguap bosan, lalu menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Heh, baru selesai makan langsung tidur begitu. Dasar pemalas!" komentar Kiba yang sibuk dengan sebuah majalah di tangannya.

"Kau juga, kenapa membaca majalah perempuan begitu." Neji yang sedari tadi menikmati _dessert-_nya melirik Kiba yang nampaknya sangat fokus dengan majalah bersampul _pink _itu.

"Aku sedang mencari sesuatu, Neji," tukas Kiba yang sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah.

"Dia pasti tertular penyakitnya Ino," tanggap Naruto dengan mulut penuh ramen.

"Telan dulu bodoh!" ketus Sasuke yang merasa jijik karena sebagian ramen dalam mulut Naruto mengotori lengan bajunya.

"Aku tidak sengaja, Teme!" Naruto membela diri, sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Malah, ia senang melihat Sasuke kesal begitu.

"Ternyata benar, Sakura sudah punya pacar." Kiba bergumam rendah, menatap sebuah gambar _close up _yang memperlihatkan seorang gadis dengan balutan _mini dress _bermotif bunga sakura, terlihat sangat cocok dengan rambut sebahu gadis merah jambu itu.

"Itu pasti gosip, adikku tidak punya pacar," kata Naruto yang sama sekali tidak percaya apa yang ditulis di majalah gosip tersebut.

"Tapi di sini ada foto Sakura sedang bergandengan tangan dengan seorang lelaki," sahut Kiba sembari menyodorkan majalah di tangannya ke depan wajah Naruto.

Untung saja, Naruto sudah menelan ramennya terlebih dahulu sebelum melihat gambar yang penuh satu halaman itu.

"I-ini bohong 'kan?" Naruto bergumam ngeri. Matanya melebar melihat adiknya yang tengah bergandengan dengan seorang lelaki yang mengenakan jaket dengan tudung kepala. Entahlah, darimana para pemburu gosip itu mendapatkan foto ini. Tetapi dari gambarnya, itu hanyalah amatiran dan memang bukan editan.

"Aku harus menghajar orang yang beraninya menyentuh adikku!" geram Naruto. Ia langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Sakura.

Neji yang penasaran, mengambil majalah tersebut dan membaca _tagline _di atas foto Sakura dan lelaki misterius itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, Neji tertarik dengan penampilan lelaki yang wajahnya tersembunyi itu. Sepertinya, ia pernah melihat jaket yang dikenakan oleh orang misterius ini. Otak jeniusnya mulai bekerja, menggali ingatannya.

"Naruto memang bodoh! adiknya punya pacar, tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu," desah Kiba yang menatap malas Naruto yang tengah berbicara dengan adiknya. "Tapi aku penasaran dengan lelaki itu," imbuhnya. "Menurutmu dia siapa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya. "Kenapa tidak tanyakan sendiri pada orangnya," sahut Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

"Ah, kau memang tidak bisa diharapkan," dengus Kiba.

Seringai tipis terukir di bibir kaku Sasuke setelah mendapatkan sebuah pesan singkat, entah dari siapa. Namun tiba-tiba, ia merasa seseorang tengah menatapnya. Kedua aslinya bertaut melihat sepasang mata milik Neji menatap lekat padanya.

"Apa?" dengus Sasuke yang merasa tidak suka dengan tatapan Neji padanya.

Beberapa kali, Neji bolak balik melihat antara gambar di majalah dengan Sasuke secara bergantian. "Itu kau, Sasuke?" Neji tampaknya yakin.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti.

"Jaketnya sama dengan milikmu," ujar Neji seraya menunjukkan foto di majalah tersebut.

"Memangnya jaket seperti itu hanya satu." Sasuke memutar matanya.

Neji menyeringai, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka. "Jadi sejak kapan?" tanyanya dengan kekehan pelan.

Kiba yang sedari tadi memerhatikan kedua temannya akhirnya dapat mengerti. "J-jadi itu kau, Sasuke?" tanya Kiba meminta kepastian.

"Bodoh!" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Jani benar ya, hm … " Neji menagngguk singkat, "tapi kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dari kami?"

"Bukan urusanmu," tukas Sasuke, melirik seseorang yang baru memasuki café bersama Naruto.

Kiba yang melihat siapa yang datang bersama Naruto langsung berdiri dan menghampiri gadis yang tengah menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka.

"Jadi itu benar, Sakura. Yang di foto itu kau dan Sasuke? sejak kapan kalian pacaran?!"

Sakura nampak kaku dan Naruto bingung. "Gosip darimana lagi itu?"

Kiba menghela napas, lalu duduk kembali di kursinya. "Aku benar-benar tertular virus Ino," desahnya.

Setelah Naruto dan Sakura duduk, gadis tujuh belas tahun itu langsung diberondong pertanyaan oleh kakaknya seputar foto yang ada di majalah mingguan itu.

"Kau tidak pacaran dengan brengsek ini 'kan, Sakura?" tanya Naruto langsung, menatap tidak suka foto lelaki yang menggenggam erat jemari tangan Sakura.

"I-itu … " Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Ha? Jadi kalain benar pacaran dan kau tidak memberitahuku? Kau tega sekali pada kakakmu." Naruto mencak-mencak tidak karuan sambil membanting majalah tersebut di atas meja. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan lelaki bodoh, berensgek, manja, cengeng yang masih tidur dibawaha ketek ibunya berpacaran dengana dikku. Katakan siapa dia, Sakura?" pinta Naruto tegas, memegang kedua bahu adiknya.

Baru saja Sakura akan membuak mulutnya memberikan pembelaan, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menggebrak meja dan menepis kedua tangan Naruto di bahu Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu itu, Dobe?!" Sasuke nampaknya kesal dengan ucapan Naruto yang terakhir.

"Ada apa denganmu, Teme!" Naruto memelototi Sasuke dengan wajah merah.

"Cih, dasar bodoh!"

"Apaan itu?!"

"Pacar Sakura itu Sasuke," ujar Neji tiba-tiba, membaut kedua bola mata Naruto seolah akan keluar dari kelopaknya.

"K-kau bercanda?"

"Yah, karena kalian sudah tahu, aku tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengatakannya." Sasuke mengambil tas sekolahanya, lalu menggamit lengan Sakura dan menyeretnya keluar dari café.

"Teme! Aku tidak sudi kau pacaran dengan adikku. Lepaskan tangan jelekmu dari tubuh adikku bodoh!" teriak Naruto sambil mengejar pencuri adiknya yang sayangnya adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Kiba dan Neji hanya menghela napas mendnegar terikaan Naruto.

"Hah, benar-benar merepotkan," gumam Shikamaru sambil menguap karena baru bangun tidur.

"Hei, Shikamaru. Kau tidak akan percaya kalau ternyata Sasuke dan Sakura pacaran. Aku kira orang macam Sasuke yang sangat anti sama cewek-cewek bisa juga memiliki pacar." Kiba menyandarkan tubuhnya, lalu menegak jus jeruk yang baru dipesannya.

"Aku sudah tahu," sahut Shikamaru.

Kiba menatap Shikamaru penasaran. "Benarkah? Kapan"

"Tahun lalu."

"Heeeh!" Kiba benar-benar _shock._

"Aku tidak menyadarinya," gumam Neji.

"Naruto pasti akan mengamuk setelah tahu hal ini," kekeh Kiba membayangkan reaksi Naruto.

Ngomong-nomong tentang Naruto, jangan bilang pemuda berisik itu benar-benar mengejar adiknya dan Sasuke.

Kiba berlari keluar café dan benar saja, sepedanya tidak ada di parkiran. "Naruto bodoh!"

.

Sedangkan di tengah jalanan yang sangat ramai, terlihat Naruto mengayuh sepeda Kiba yang di pinjamnya tanpa ijin denga peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya. Panas menyengat dan kelelahan sama sekli tidak menganggunya dan terus mengayuh mengejar Sasuke yang membawa pergi adiknya.

"Teme! Kau mau kemana dengan adikku bodoh! Berhenti, pelankan motormu agar aku bisa mengahajarmu!"

Tentu saja Sasuke tidak mendengar, pemuda itu sengaja mempercepat laju mototrnya agar Sakura memeluk pingganya, karena ia tahu gadisnya masih agak takut naik motor.

"Sasuke-_kun_, pelan-pelan!"

Sasuke menyeringai saat merasakan kedua lengan ramping Sakura melingkar erat di pinggangnya.

.

**Tamat**

**.**

**Mohon riview dan concritenya xD**


End file.
